Nate Salinger
Nathaniel Q "Nate" Salinger '''is a fictional charcter from the ABC original Soap Opera One Life to Live. The role was played by Lenny Platt from April 12, 2010 to January 10, 2012. He was put on contract in late October 2010 with his first contract episodes airing the week of November 29. Platt remained on the show until it's final week on air, lat airing on January 10, 2010. Nate was born sometime in 1993. Storylines Nate was first seen at Llanview High School, where he met Danielle Rayburn, Matthew Buchanan and Destiny Evans while auditioning for the school musical "Starr X'd Lovers". Where Nate eventually beat Matthew for the role of Cole Thornhart. And with Danielle winning the role of her sister Starr Manning, it began to bring them closer together, even though she was still with Matthew. At first Nate didn't have feelings for Danielle. Until they ended up kissing while rehearsing their lines for their musical. After Danielle's breakdown when her father Todd Manning was in the hospital, she threw her phone and it led Nate to have an excuse to talk her by giving it back to her. As Nate returned Dani's phone, she unexpectedly kissed him again. As the Llanview prom approached, Nate hoped to ask Dani. Though Matthew's jealousy made him ask Dani as quick as possible, leaving Nate without a chance with Dani for now. In order to get over Dani, Nate decided to ask head cheerleader; Whitney Bennett, to the prom. As she gladly accepted, Nate knew he still couldn't get his mind off of Danielle. After the prom, Nate realizes how strong his feelings for Danielle had become. Though, Matthew's jealousy began to evolve as he threatened Nate to leave them both alone. Nate ignored Matthew's request and continued seeing Dani, as they began sneaking off together as they shared their romantic feelings for each other. Destiny then ends up catching Dani and Nate in the act, and she gives both Dani and Nate a harsh ultimatum. Nate later ends up learning that Matthew told Dani he loved her. After feeling too guilty, Danielle ended up breaking up with Matthew for her feelings for Nate were too strong at this point. This let both Nate and Danielle finally express their relationship in public by becoming an official couple. Though Matthew still bullies Nate around whenever they confront each other. Now that Nate and Dani were able to express their relationship even further they decided to take a swim at Llantano River. After their swim Nate and Dani attempt to kiss when Nate spots a shiny object beneath some leaves. As they both began to dig out the object it turns out to be a briefcase. Opening it, Nate and Dani discover it's filled with tons of money. Which it's later revealed to be $50,000. Nate decided to take the money, for he has an idea on what to do with the money. While at the '''Buenos Dias Cafe, Nate meets up with his mother; Inez Salinger. He decided to give her a check of the money so she can pay their payments, which were due weeks ago. This prevented them from being evicted and having to sleep in the street. Nate happily tells Dani what he did, and she gladly briefly celebrates with him. Until Matthew overhears both of them talking about the money. Matthew then remembered that a man with the name of "Bull" was searching for Starr, and the $50,000. Matthew tells Bull that Nate stole the money. Bull later kidnaps Nate, and attempts to kill him. Though he's ended up being held hostage instead. As Nate is being held against his will in an abandoned barn, Dani gets Todd's help. When Starr suddenly appears at the barn, it is revealed that this really is about newcomer James Ford. James ended up hiding the money at the Quarry, where Dani and Nate found it. It all ended when Bull was shot to death by Todd with the help of Nate. And James was accidentally shot by Starr, where Todd and Nate quickly rushed him to the hospital. Once James recovered Nate visited him and apologized for stealing the money. James accepts his apology, though Robert Ford, ends up bashing Nate and threatened him for putting his brother; James' life in danger. Nate leaves as Robert continues his rage against Nate, until James calms him down. Nate first met Robert and James Ford at Llanview Hospital after the incident about the stolen money. Now, Inez informed both Nate and James that she was not only Nate's mother but James' and Robert's as well. Even though Robert knew Inez was their mother, he kept that secret away from James. James was too young to even remember Inez, while Robert wasn't. Robert felt that Inez abandoned both he and James with their deranged father; Eddie Ford. Inez also reveals that she was pregnant with Nate when she was still with Eddie. So that means Eddie was Nate's father as well. Making James and Robert his brothers. Inez left, because she didn't want to bring another child into the horrible life Eddie has given both James and Robert. Which was the reason for the abandonment. Inez later tried talking to Robert, but he refused and forbade her from seeing James. And to keep her family away from "his". Even though James knows the truth, he accepts Inez and Nate into his life, unlike Robert. Though Robert also forbade James from seeing Nate and Inez. Nate tries to connect with his brothers but although James wants to, Ford is adamantly against it.On August 31 Nate runs in to Ford and James and tries to make peace and bond as brothers, but Ford shots his attempt down Later, when Eddie Ford, Nate's father, is murdered, Nate is assumed to be the killer. At his trial, Téa attempts to convince the jury that Nate is not the killer, informing them that many people in Llanview have a reason to want Eddie dead. However, just as the judge is about to dismiss the charges, Nate willingly pleads guilty, negating all of Téa's efforts. It is revealed that he and James are the paternal uncles of Ryder Ford (Robert's son with Jessica Buchanan). Nate later meets his brother James' ex-girlfriend Deanna Forbes and she moves in with Nate and his mom, which makes Dani jealous. Nate finds out that Matthew killed his dad, Eddie Ford, and confronts him which leads to him punching Matthew and putting him in the hospital. Nate tells Deanna and porn producer Rick Powers overhears and blackmails them. Do porn or he will rat him out and he won't give Deanna the file on her long-lost birth mother from her lawyer. They decide to take the offer. After doing Rick's porno, Rick promises to keep quiet about Nate who hurt Matthew. On July 28, instead of the showing of Vicker's Man at the film's premiere at the Palace Hotel, Rick switched the film which played the porno Deanna and Nate did together. It was titled Hold the Diploma. Everyone in the audience is shocked, but Dani is more than just shocked causing her to slap Nate and storm out with her family following her. Baz takes Dani home where she starts to burn pictures and read the script of the school play where she first met Nate. Just minutes later, Nate shows up at her house eager to explain but Dani attempts to throw him out of the house leaving her furious with him for lying to her. On August 12, Dani tells her mom that she and Nate broke up and that she doesn't know if they will ever get back together. On October 14, Nate surprises Dani with a birthday present. Dani agrees to let Nate stay and watch the DVD he gave her. On October 17, Dani forgives him and agrees to go on a date, making it clear that she wants to take it slow. On December 22, Dani and Nate exchange Christmas presents, and they kiss and officially get back together. On January 10, 2012 Nate visits his brother James after their brother Ford dies. References Category:Fictional pornographic film actors Category:One Life to Live characters